Gideon
Gideon is an antagonist in Beyblade: V-Force. Appearance Seemingly a somewhat flamboyant billionaire, Gideon dresses in bright colors and is often seen polishing a gold ring, or drinking red wine. He has purple hair, and also has bushy eyebrows that curl upwards into three spikes. Personality He takes an active role in his research projects, and can be found watching the scientists work in the labs, or spectating livestream battle data. He is clearly an expert on Beyblading, as he fully understands the analysis read-outs. He has a fixation with technology, having robots and various high-tech interfaces at his disposal, along side a gadget for virtually any situation. He had a number of specialist Beyblade's built to handle differing terrain types, seemingly an attempt at compensating for the absence of bit-beasts. It was Gideon's breakthrough idea to create mechanical copies of the Bladebreakers's bit-beasts to level out the playing field, and allow for their capture, as sending players without bitbeasts proved ineffective. He is the second character featured in the Original Series to create artificial bit-beasts, the first being Boris Balkov. He was known to use rather extreme methods to get what he wanted, including kidnapping (which was used on several occasions), and would often set up specialist facilities with which to carry out his plans, including an abandoned ship, a deserted island and finally a purpose-built Battle Tower. Plot History Gideon is the overseer of Team Psykick, assigned by Dr. Zagart to collect the bit-beasts belonging to the Bladebreakers. He, along side his lead scientist, Doctor B, were involved in the design and creation of the Magtram, and thus the initial concept of the MG Core, as well as bit-beast capturing systems. Beyblade: V-Force After the creation of his Cyber Bitbeasts, Gideon challenged the Bladebreakers to a beybattle against Team Psykick, hosting it at his battle tower, as to capture their bitbeasts once and for all; however when Tyson and Kane's battle cause structural damage to the foundations, the tower collapsed, crushing Gideon. Trivia *Gideon's later whereabouts are unknown, as he doesn't reappear after the tower collapses; this may have been enough to deter him from his plans, or perhaps he disappeared to rethink his schemes, hoping to return at another date. *The possibility of his death, crushed beneath the rubble remains, however he can be heard calling faintly from beneath the debris after the accident, which has lead to many believing that he did indeed survive the collapse. *Gideon bares a striking physical resemblance to the Beyblade: 2000 and Beyblade: G-Revolution antagonist, Boris Balkov - it is particularly interesting to note that both stem from a high-tech background, with elite labs and training facilities. **It is also curious to note that, like Boris, Gideon has the capacity to create bitbeasts, a feat once believed to be impossible by bitbeast expert and Tyson's father, Mr. Granger. *Gideon, despite all of his power and influence, is merely a middle-man working for Dr. Zagart; this is a surprising revelation when Gideon's methods and drive are taken into consideration. Gallery Gideon01.png Gideon03.png Gideon02.png 16633.jpg 341766.jpg Gideon03-1.png Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed 511400.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full- 38438.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 17 hilary's bey b cue english dub 1165200.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed 144640.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1 93567.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1 82567.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1 79467.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1 76333.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1 71167.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1 201400.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1 196267.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1 206133.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1 206833.jpg S02E07-082518 1.jpg de: Category:Anime Exclusives Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Team Psykick Category:Deceased